


Puppies!

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are perks to sleeping with a dog breeder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies!

She wakes up to a tongue on her eyelid. Erin shoves last night’s entertainment away, and finds his face a lot softer than she remembers. And furry. She cracks her eyes open.

The puppy licks her again. She swallows the thick saliva in her mouth, and sits up. Little brown and black thing jumps into her lap. Erin scratches behind the perked ears. The Lone Wanderer glances up, and finds what’s-his-name grinning by the nightstand. “This yours?”

“By association. Jo had puppies.”

Right, that dog’s why they got to talking in the first place. She has the two different eyes, like Dogmeat. Well, like Dogmeat used to. Before... “Puppies come in litters, don’t they?”

He shrugs, and a smile exposes his sharpened teeth. “I didn’t think you’d want the whole litter.”

The Wanderer looks up from the ball of fluff currently teething on her finger, and blinks uncomprehendingly. “He’s not-”

“Yours. If you want him, ‘course.”

“Are you kidding!?” she snaps, taking the puppy into her arms defensively. “Of _course_ I want him! Does he have a name?”

“I haven’t been using it long,” he admits, enjoying her giggles as the pup licks her cheek, “but I’ve _kind_ of started calling him Dogmeat **.”**


End file.
